The Black Knights
by Charlizard777
Summary: Star Fox isn't the only mercenary group in Lylat. These are the adventures of young team called The Black Knights. Starfox Command in noncannon. Will bust out StarFox characters where they seem fit.
1. Chapter 1

The Star Fox Team had destroyed Andross on the planet Venom two months ago yes but even so there were still countless fighters in the Venom army. Commanders stayed in command of their troops but one nameless commander was the one in charge of the renewed attacks. Recruiting was still high and General Pepper hired several mercenary teams one of which was a fairly new group of young pilots called "The Black Knights". They all were in the Cornarian army for a time leaving a year before Andross's assault began, and helped defend Corneria when it was invaded. They kept their Cornarian Star Fighters, customized them and painted them black.

Their leader, Charles Laserfang. Medium build with black fur and yellow eyes. He wore a black shirt, jeans and a red flight jacket and black, iron toed boots. With all of his extensive martial arts training, and piloting skills, he could give even Fox McCloud a challenge.

The next member of the group is a fox names Scott Brody. Normal fox fur(red-orange) and green eyes. Much like Charles' look but has a red shirt instead of black and has a red stripe on the hull of his "Rider". Scott is tall and slender and not much of a martial artist but when it comes to air or space combat he's the team's ace.

Last member of the crew is Thane Roarke. A white tiger with green eyes was an elite fighter pilot like Charles and also the team's hacker. You name it, he's probably done it. He puts it to wonderful use on ground missions when stealth is key and can sometimes jam enemy radar. He's built like a tank and easily the strongest of the group and yet has the agility and reflexes of well, a tiger. Not one for fashion he simply stuck to Charles' look and thus officializing the team uniform.

The team has been limited to short ranged attacks and escort missions until they can buy a dreadnaught of their own so they could get the long haul jobs like the Star Fox team. Tearing through occupied planets while keeping ships in prime conditions and rested pilots is expensive. Something a little smaller than Great Fox would do it for the Black Knights.

Sector Y Cornarion Cruiser "Avenger"

"Tell me why you chose the most boring post in the Lylat system Charles?" Thane said as he exited his room wearing jeans and a muscle shirt.

Scott looked up long enough from his book to answer the question. "This is the least expensive post and the pay is decent. If there are any fighters and we take damage we can easily repair our ships and keep them in top form."

Thane shrugged pouring himself cereal still unsatisfied with the answer. "Didn't ask you..."

Charles who was running on the treadmill shook his head. "I don't like it anymore than you do but, we're here to support the fleet and guard this cruiser. Where it goes we go. That means, if this ship is called to Katina or Sector Z than we'd go and get paid accordingly."

Thane smiled "Well I hope that happens soon."

Right then, the alarm blared and the team looked at each other for a brief moment before running to suit up and get to their ships.

"Now hear this." The intercom voice announced. "We have an incoming Venom Fleet heading our way. Get to your ships and give them hell!" A resounding cheer could be heard in every hall of the cruiser.

The Black Knights where the first ones out followed by ten squads of Cornarian regulars. The others were still in the hanger bay being fueled up or receiving orders where to be deployed. That usually happened after five minutes of fighting. Another Cornarian cruiser was on its way with reinforcements. CC "Hope" was a smaller cruiser and could carry five squads where the Avenger could hold twenty.

Charles' face appeared on Scott's and Thane's screen "You guys ready to show these regulars how real flying is done?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"You know I am Charles." Scott said forming up on Charles' left wing. On the right Thane's ship formed up and he popped his neck. "I've been waiting all week for this."

The first wave consisted of two medium cruiser launching twenty squads of enemy fighter. The Knights headed straight for the enemy cruisers. Charles' and Thane's Riders were outfitted to take out the cruisers while Scott provided covering fire.

Charles sped to the left cruiser and opened fire while dodging the defensive turret fire. Having twin lasers helped but this was gonna be a tough nut to crack if he didn't time this right. As he neared, the defensive fire intensified and Charles quickly fired his bomb into the opening hanger bay and pulled up. The bomb set off a chain reaction and the cruiser started to blow up from the inside.

"That one got him!" Charles said beaming with pride. "Moving in to help the regulars." Charles tilted his wing in salute before speeding away to engage the enemy fighters.

Scott attack the turrets of the second cruiser while Thane opened fire on the hanger doors until they blew open (twin lasers). As that happened a shield began to form but before it could completely form Thane shot a bomb right into the hanger setting off a chain reaction. Scott and Thane quickly broke away from the exploding ship and rushed to assist the regulars.

"We're right behind you Charles." Scott said as he and Thane formed up on Charles.

The group stayed in formation as they paved a way through the enemy fighters. Thinking they'd even the odds Charles opened to video com. "Alright, let's finish up here. Split up and take 'em down." Scott and Thane agreed and each pilot sped off in different directions.

Charles saw a Cornarian fighter being chased by three enemy fighters and from the look of things his ship wasn't gonna last much longer. Charles dived from where he was and open fired on the fighters from above and took them out

"Pilot! Get back to the Avenger!" Charles ordered.

He really had no authority to tell him to do so but the dog that came up on screen didn't care.

"Yes sir!" He U-turned and sped for the ship. "And thanks, I thought I was done for." Charles safely escorted him back to the hanger. Throughout the fight this happened five times.

Scott seemed to be on every enemy's six shooting them down. "That's right! Eat it! Eat it alllll up!" Groups of fighters blew up like pop corn. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an enemy saucer and quickly spoke into the com.. "All units! Enemy saucer spotted at three o' clock high."

To those who survived the battle at Katina, they felt a lump in their throats as the ship from the past they knew to be destroyed was now on its way to them. "Another one?" Gamma one broke out. "I thought there was only one of those things!" Panic seemed to swell in the ranks until Thane's voice blasted on the coms.

"Shut up and get your act together pilots! It's just a ship! It blows up the same like any other!"

The pilots calmed down enough for everyone to hear their orders from command. Gamma unit was to assist the knights in taking out the mothership while the remaining fighters protected the cruiser from enemy fighters.

As Scott took charge of helping defend the carrier, Charles and Thane led the way to the saucer who was now releasing fighters.

"Go for the four hatches on the underside." came the commander's voice on the com. Charles and Thane shot the fighters as they exited the hangers before shooting the hangers with their twin lasers.

Just like that two hatches were destroyed. But the ship was able to deploy three waves of fighters before that and a majority of those fighters passed Gamma unit and headed straight for the cruiser. The rest stayed to defend their ship.

"Scott, how are things over there?" Charles tapped his video com thinking it was broken until Scott's image appeared with a worried look on his face. "Not good! We're out numbered ten to one!"

Thane nodded knowing what Charles was gonna say. "On my way Scott. Hold on."

Charles saw Thane's Rider speed to the fighting. Charles saw the hangers open again and he again shot the enemies flying out but before he could do much damage to the hanger several lasers past over his cockpit. Charles quickly turned left and looked up and saw three fighters on his tail making the same left turn. Charles performed a loop and got on the enemy's six and opened fire downed them all.

"I need to take out those hangers or we're done for." Charles told himself

Charles got into position as the hangers opened. He fired as fast as he could and he was lucky enough to get the one he damaged earlier.

"One more to go Gamma unit. Keep it up."

Charles barrel rolled to the left and took out four Venom fighters that were attacking a single ship. When he turned right he saw the same thing and shot down those four... And those four... And those four... Charles didn't realize how or when he did but he turned tightly and opened fire on the hanger as the enemies came out and destroyed it before all could escape. Charles felt numb and the voices on the com faded away, replaced with the sound of his heartbeat. He saw the core of the ship begin to appear and he, from a good distance away, opened fire and sped right for it. He still had one bomb and this was the time to use it. He fired the bomb and broke off the attack.

The first thing Charles heard was the sound of rejoicing on the com as the mothership exploded. Back to normal Charles and Gamma unit finished off the confused fighters and moved to assist the CC Avenger.

Charles then saw that the CC Hope had already arrived and dispatched its fighters. "Gamma Unit, if your shields are low dock with Hope." When Charles looked around he saw half of the fighters go to CC Hope, he sighed but renewing his vigor was a congratulations from Scott and Thane.

"Now help us out here. We're still out numbered." Charles smiled and used his boost. "On my way Thane. Don't get your tail in a knot."

As Charles and Gamma Unit arrived to reinforce the CC Avenger some of the Venom fighters broke off the attack and sped away to the rest of their fleet. The ships that had finished repairs flew out of the Avenger and renewed their attack on the remaining Venom fighters. A few moments later all enemies had retreated or been routed.

Charles checked his shields seeing he had taken damage but was still in the blue but barely. Satisfied he got on the team video com.

"Mission Accomplished boys. Status?"

Scott's face and shield gauge appeared and it was in the yellow but not by much. "I took more damage than I'd like to have taken."

Next was Thane's who had just a little less than Scott. "Stupid Dang fighters..."

Charles chuckled "CC Avenger, the Black Knights are ready to dock."

As the fighters we're being repaired the group grabbed a quick bite and tried to relax in the Rek room. Although the sector was clear the fleet was still under attack and the CC Avenger and the CC Hope moved in to reinforce the CC Over Lord which was the fleet's command ship. Though heavily armed it still needed help.

Sector Y Cornarian Cruiser "Over Lord"

When the Black Knights entered the fight things were bad. Two defensive cruisers were destroyed and only one was still in action. It seemed on it last legs but still in action and the CC Over Lord's shield were almost down.

As the Knights neared, voices came the coms "Is that the Avenger? " "Looks like we're not alone anymore!" All shouts of relief and excitement.

General Pepper who was on the Over Lord quickly briefed The newly arrived fighters. "It seems they attacked our entire defensive line but centered their attack here." There was an explosion on the com but Pepper continued. "If they break through here there's nothing stopping them from attacking Cornaria."

"Understood General. We'll do our best." Charles replied

Charles, Scott, and Thane each led their own groups of Cornarian fighters and quickly reinforced the damaged cruiser allowing the Avenger and Hope to take it's place.

The battle was chaotic. Everywhere there were enemy fighters and the Venom attack cruisers closed in to finish off the CC Over Lord.

"This is where we break through! We have them now!" The lead attack cruiser seemed to be a bigger version than those seen in Area 6.

Charles tried to save as many Cornarian pilots as he could but sometimes after he had saved them a group of fighters came in and blew it up. This got Charles upset to say the least. No matter how many he shot down, more showed up. Scott and Thane had similar problems in their effort to save pilots.

Thane's face appeared on the team com

"This is getting on my nerves Charles! Why can't we attack the enemy cruisers?"

"Because that'd be suicide. Three lightly armored fighters against five fully armed attack cruisers and their cruiser escorts. Not to mention we're still out numbered." Charles sighed exasperated. "All we can do is shoot down as many fighters as we can."

Scott quickly shot down three fighters and spoke on the Cornarian coms trying to rally pilots for a counter attack. No one could do anything.

It seemed every other moment the knights had fighters on their tails and they would save each other or themselves but their ships were taking a beating.

"CC Hope! This is Charles of the Black Knights, we request permission to land."

Just then the CC Hope blew up and an erie silence followed. No orders, no cries for help. Nothing.

Charles was first to recover and managed to get a place to land for the team on the Avenger.

The team helped the engineers anyway they could in repairing their ships but they still had to wait a while while the shields recharged.

The ship shook and engineers ran down hallways trying to repair the hull, engines, and shields. When things couldn't get worse, they were boarded.

Charles, Scott and Thane took some standard issue rifles and took cover where they could.

"Boarding crews? They must be desperate." Charles noted popping from cover and firing at the Venom soldiers.

Thane and Scott popped from cover too unloading their own barrage.

"Any hope of reinforcements." Scott asked taking cover again.

Thane and Charles looked at each other a moment as their positions were being fired upon.

"Been an honor... Now let's give them all we got!" Charles howled and the knights prepared for their last stand.

Lucky for them, Cornarian Marines showned up with assault rifles and gave time for the team to fall back.

"I'll be right back!" Thane said running down the hall leaving Charles and Scott to support the Marines.

The landing boarding vessel took off but before the Knights could rejoice another one landed.

"Dang it! Outta ammo." Scott threw his empty blaster at the wall in frustration.

Charles gave him his rifle and took out his pistol and begun shooting desperately at the landing ship, when it suddenly exploded. Charles looked at his pistol confused for a moment and when a cheer from the hallway caught his attention. Thane and two marines stood there all with rocket launchers. Scott looked at Charles than at Thane. "That still counts as one!"

The engineers returned and everyone worked double time fixing ships. When the knights were able to take off they saw that with the successful defense of the Avenger the Venom cruisers could not break through the Cornarian defenses and the tide was turning in their favor as Cornarian Cruisers from the right and the left joined the fight.

"This looks like a winable battle knights." Charles said on the team com. "When we get paid let's have us a drink." Thane cheered "Alright! Let's send them packing!"

Holding a tight formation they tore through enemy defenses leading to the Venom Attack Cruisers on the right. Scott fired his Nova Bomb and the Attack Cruiser began to explode from the inside and its nose began to fall. Seeing this the team flew all along the Attack Cruisers and softened their shields and destroyed some of their defensive turrets creating an opening for a Cornarian attack.

Cornarian pilots gathered in small groups and led similar runs and it wasn't long till the cruisers where turning around and preparing for a retreat.

"Oh No you don't!" Thane rushed in and concentrated all his fire power on the lead cruiser and pulled up when it began to shift and drop it's nose before finally blowing up.

There were loud cheers on the coms and with the enemy in full retreat the team landed in the Avenger and took a well deserved rest.


	2. Chapter 2

After the things got under control General Pepper paid the Black Knights three times normal pay. This got the team very excited. Before they could spend their cash entertainment the team repaired their ships, bought and equipped each fighter with three Smart Bombs.

Now was a time for celebration!  
Drinks were being served in the Avenger mess hall and a cocky pilot challenged Thane to a drinking contest. Scott and Charles sipped their drinks as they watched Thane and the pilot drink one after another. After the fifth drink the pilot fell and everyone cheered as the guy's buddies dragged him off.

The following day the forces at Sector Y were properly reinforced and General Pepper assigned the team to a new mission.

Charles, Scott and Thane took a seat in the room where General Pepper had a holo device projecting a space station under construction.

"As you may have noticed the space station here is still under construction. It is one of many that are being built near the Asteroid Belt. It's at a safe distance from the belt itself."  
The General looked at us making sure we were paying attention and continued.

"We want to have a force here to protect the engineers as they finish construction. Here we are experimenting with auto defenses to assist a small group of fighters. The asteroids prevented larger attacks but these facilities have been attacked by bandits and bounty hunters and we-"

"Want to hired the Black Knights to help the garrison with the defense." Charles interrupted smiling and combing his fingers through his fur.

The General looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Usual pay?"  
Charles looked at Scott then Thane who gave approving nods.  
"Of course General. We'll get there right away."

Space Station Alpha

As the group docked with the space station they were assigned to, they got mixed feelings from the engineers. From "Thank goodness, more defenders." To things like "Only Three? I give 'em two days."

Charles walked up to an ape who seemed to be the head engineer. "I'm Charles of the Black Knights. I was told to speak to Wallace Collins. Are you him?"  
The ape looked up from his blue prints and answered. "Yes, indeed I am. May I see your credentials sir?"

Charles handed the ape the team's "resume" as the Sergeant looked it over Charles analyzed him. He was an old chimp with white fur and faded green eyes. About Charles' height but Charles could tell the chimp would be taller if he wasn't hunched over the way he was. Wallace still had a build with broad shoulders. It was hard to see more since Wallace's fur and engineer uniform covered the rest.

"It appears everything checks out. Your sleeping quarters will be shown to you and you will join up with Miss Katt when you are ready. She's a mercenary and has been stationed here for some time."

Charles nodded and regrouped with Scott and Thane and were soon greeted by a pink cat.

"Well hi there boys. You all must be new to the station. I trust you've met up with Wallace is that right?"  
Charles nodded "Yes and you must be Katt."

Katt showed the team their room and briefed them on procedures around the station. Eating and sleeping schedules and she was quick to tell Thane that there was a no dating other mercenaries pilots here. Scott made a mental note to poke fun at him later and Thane made a note to hit on the female engineers.

That night Charles, Scott and Thane found they were sharing a room with not only each other but three other pilots. As soon as they walked in there was an immediate tension as two hawks and a dog stared right at the knights.

The dog stood up "Well, well. Look what we have here boys. The Black Knights." The knights heard the contempt in his voice and Charles was first to talk back. "Shut your trap James! None of us like this anymore than you guys. Now before any of us say or do anything he regrets, let's go to bed and ask for a room change tomorrow."

The was still a tension in the air but the hawks loosened up and Victor took his seat.

(I'll just like to take the time and tell you a little bit about these guys.)  
Victor is a Black Lab with brown eyes. Physically, he and Charles were the same and as you can see were bitter rivals. Victor is a squad leader of the group known as the "Renegades" they were a large mercenary group this squad consisted of four pilots Victor being one.

The two hawks George and Mike are twin brothers. Both have brown feathers and are tall and lightly built. They were strong for their size and fought well as a team and could predict what the other was gonna say or do. The only difference between the two was that Mike's right eye was yellow and the other brown where George was the opposite.

The last member of the group was Diana. She was a white rabbit with blue eyes and not currently in the room. She was to be bunking with Katt and two other mercenaries. She's also slim but not too thin. Physically fit is more the word and she's about five foot too. Pretty short compared to everyone else.  
(Continue story)

The next day Charles opened his eyes and felt around his body.

"No traps so far." He thought to himself. He moved slowly watching the floor and the rest of the room. Everyone else was still asleep and looking at the time he figured he'd go to the mess hall for an early breakfast after he got dressed.

As Charles left the room the twins' eyes opened and they began to move to Thane with a feather and as they neared his nose Thane's eyes opened suddenly and he quickly grabbed Mike's hand.

"Try that again and I'll break your arm."

The twins nodded and Thane let go and went back to sleep. Mike nursed his hand and the two went back to sleep.

Charles walked in the mess hall and he quickly noted Katt and Diana getting their food. Charles didn't hate Diana because she wasn't like the other Renegades. She was quiet and only in the group for the money and with the Renegades, there was plenty of money to be had.

After getting his food Charles looked for an empty table when Katt grabbed his arm. "Come along with us Mr. Wolf. We best get to know each other." Charles hesitated a little due to her bluntness but seeing there was nothing to fear he went along and sat across from Katt and Diana.

Katt then shot her first question. "So Charles, you feel you and your boys are up to the challenge out here?" Charles chuckled "You bet." Charles quickly took a glance at Diana who was keeping her composure but he could tell she was weary of him and being the nice guy he was he wasn't going to boast that he's shot Diana down multiple times.

Katt smiled "Good to hear Charles. Now, Diana told me that your two groups have... Conflicted in the past. Why is that?"

Charles glanced over at Diana again who was looking down and eating her salad.  
"Conflicting jobs. Competing for the same jobs. One time, one of us was assigned to protect rich man's daughter the other's job was to kidnap her. Kinda like Capture the Flag. Jobs like those."

Charles could see Diana remembering the encounter. She wasn't aware what the employer had in mind for the girl. Diana made an appoint to secretly thank Charles for stopping them.

-Flash Back-

"I don't understand, if you don't approve of their code of conduct then why be apart of them?" Charles said placing a gentle hand on Diana's shoulder."

Diana kept staring out the window, her mind in some memory.

"I need the money and these guys pay really well."

She looked down almost in shame. Charles turned her around to face him. "Why not try and find honest work? A bright girl like you could apply anywhere and I could always use another pilot."

Diana pondered for a moment not meeting his gaze and lightly pulled from Charles' grip. Charles let go getting the hint but before he could say more she simply said "Thank you, for everything Charles but... I can't." And she left.

-present-

Katt wondered what the two were thinking about but let it slide for now. She wasn't that curious anyway.

Soon the mess hall was busy and Scott and Thane took a seat and began eating.

"Mmm... This is better than the slob they served us at Sector Y." Thane said with a grin on his face and mouth full of food. Scott sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, just remember they're other people here. Not just us."

Thane nodded, swallowed his food and cleaned his mouth in time for a pair of engineers to sit with them but before they could get to talk Charles showed up. "Let's go. Dont want to be late on our first day."

Space Station Alpha Orbital Defenses

The team showed up just in time for the briefing about recent attacks and how the pilots are going to protect the engineers who will land in small groups on nearby asteroids to set up defensive turrets and also the defensive turrets on the base itself.

-An hour later-  
"And than I said, that's what she said!" Mike laughed at everyone of George's jokes but everyone else had enough.

"Damn it! Shut up you two or I will shoot you both down myself!" Victor sure was pissed. What made him more pissed was hearing Thane chuckle on the coms.

"You think this is funny you overgrown fur ball?!" Victor was clearly pissed.

"You could've just muted them on the coms. That's what I did."  
Victor twitched and took a good look at his communication controls and found the mute button and muted the hawks and Thane grumbling to himself.

Charles and Scott chuckled to themselves having muted the hawk twins after the first few jokes. They had no idea they were still jabbering. It was always nice seeing your rival boiling mad over such a small thing.

"Is it always like this Diana?" Katt asked upset that Victor yelled so loudly on the coms. Diana replied with a small "yes" and Katt turned her attention to the knights.

"That yelling didn't hurt your ears?"

Scott chuckled. "We've been forced to work with this guy in the past so we lower his volume so his yelling voice sounds like an inside voice."  
The group shared a small laugh and Victor muted them all.

"Damn Knights..."

The engineers busied themselves with their work on the defenses as Katt tried to find a way to entertain herself. It had been quiet lately so Katt unmuted the hawk twins and Victor and all she hear was a weird sound coming from the coms.

She quickly set up a private com link to the Black Knights "Hey fellas, unmute the hawk twins and Victor." When they did they also heard the strange sound.

Charles nodded "Thane, do what you do."  
Thane smiled and went to work decoding the signal and when he did he put it on speaker.

"They wouldn't stand a chance." Came Victor's voice.  
"When bounty hunters learn the Black Knights are here and that this station has plenty to loot there's no way they wouldn't come." Mike and George chuckled

Charles on the private com asked if Thane was recording. A whispered "shh." Insured he was.

"The Knights and that pink furball go down, the ion device will disable Diana's ship and as we get away, shell take the heat."  
Mike and George let out another series of dark chuckles.

"Now, maintain silence until they hail us." With that last phrase the signal disappeared.

The team and Katt were dumbfounded. Katt now wish she didn't secretly let Diana into the private chat.

Diana began hung her head and started sniffling.  
Charles and Katt formed up on her wings. "Hey, c'mon. Don't let up now." Charles started. "Get back to the station and have the engineers remove the device for you. We'll take care of these guys."

"Charles is right sweetie. No way am I letting them get away with this."  
Diana nodded in compliance and headed back to base holding back what tears she could.

Victor's face then appeared on the public coms "Diana! Where do you think you're going! We're on duty!"  
Before Diana could answer Katt answered back. "She just has to use the facilities boys. She thought the salad tasted weird but she was hungry so-"

"Alright! Alright! I've heard enough Pinky!"  
"Oh, he's gonna pay for that one." Katt said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except my OC's!  
Love Starfox!

-Inside-  
When Diana landed and powered down all she could do was cry. After everything they've been through as a team. After all she had to sacrifice and had to put up with and now this? She was to be left for dead? She was so close to getting the money she needed and maybe that's why this was happening. She was a loose end in a bigger picture. Shell never forgive Victor or those two bird brains.

-Outside-

Katt and the Black knights were ready for anything that these three traitors and bounty hunters could come up with. The engineers we're done with the Asteroid defenses and started to head back to the station when unidentified ships began heading to the station.

"That's them! The Hunters are here!"

Sure enough the Hunters, a dangerous group of bounty hunters flew out of the asteroids and Katt and the Knights moved into intercept.

"Beg pardon. Is this thing on? Very good. Team, this is Wallace. The orbital defense is still down, give them time to warm up. It'll be about ten, fifteen minutes. Thank you."

There was a group sigh and the battle started.  
Scott noticed right away the Renegades weren't attacking. They chased and shot a few lasers but they looked like novices.  
"Charles, back me up." Charles looked out his cockpit and saw Scott pull a u-turn and so he followed. Scott flew under the two fighters Victor was chasing, flew straight up and fired in front of the Hunters and shot them both down.

Victor was pissed "H-Hey! Those were mine!" He fired warning shots at Scott who deflected the shots with his wings. "Better luck next time."

Charles saw what Scott's plan was and quickly told Thane and Katt to work in similar teams.

This was risky seeing how the four really were the only defense against the Hunters who were constantly on the Knights back.

"I'll be sure to get that reward." And "I'm gonna be rich!" Was heard often enough to where Thane almost didn't want to get paid for this. Almost. He laughed to himself as he shot down three Hunters.

Just then, a few cruisers entered the space near by and launched more hunters. Some of their elite fighters and that meant greater hull strength and shield defenses. This was quickly going bad and that's when Victor actively chased Charles.

"You're going down pup!" Victor yelled as he tried to keep up with Charles who quickly flew up and when he did Victor saw Scott flying straight to him already firing his twin lasers. Victor fired back but had to pull up and Scott had to laugh.

"That's a mistake!" Scott fired at Victor's exposed hull and he had to speed away to one of the cruisers for some repairs.

"I own ya one Scott." Charles said on the coms. "Shrimp and mushrooms for dinner tonight then."

Charles made a gagging noise as he weakened the Hunter in front of him. The rest of the team, including Katt had to laugh.

(Now the two mercenaries I forgot to introduce are now launching from the hanger bay. Their ships looked like modified Cornarian starfighters and painted them blue on the top but added chrome finishing on the button of the ship.)

Eva Goldtail is the first pilot and is a cheetah with blue eyes. She has a slim and athletic build so very tall and very thin. She also seemed to be the outgoing one of the two.

Alicia Snowfang was the second pilot and is a she wolf. She was more reserved than her friend and the better pilot. She has white fur, blue eyes a medium build and "well developed."

"Sorry to keep you all waiting but our ships are back to full strength!" Eva called moving in to assist Katt.

"Alicia! Eva! I thought you two would miss all the fun darlings." Cat said smiling.

"Better late than never." Charles said to himself. Shooting down another fighter. "Dang! They're tough!"

When Alicia exited the hanger she observed the situation and tried to plan accordingly and headed for a cruiser that seemed to be isolated.

Alicia's face showed up on the team chat screen. "Moving in to attack a cruiser. Someone back me up."

Charles' heart skipped a beat and he sped over to Alica's location.  
"I'm on it."

Alicia nodded accepting the help.  
Charles shot off the defensive guns and mini torpedoes as Alicia shot at the hull of the ship with her twin lasers.

The ship began to crumble and the two pulled up.

"Thanks for the cover." Alicia said  
"Anytime, and name's Charles." Said smiling.

"Yo Charles! Back to the fight." Thane yelled interupting their small moment.

The mercenaries had taken a good amount of damage before the the defensive guns came online and started firing at the Hunters but the the enemy fighters could take a direct shot and keep going.

And if that wasn't enough, George and Mike where making life really hard for Scott and Thane.  
They were in a constant circle trading blow for blow but Scott and Thane were also fired upon by other Hunters.

Scott's face appeared on Thane's video screen.

"Thane! Let's give 'em flight pattern beta."  
Thane nodded "Sounds good to me. Let's do it."

Scott and Thane flew in opposite directions each with a Renegade behind him then made an easy U-turn enough to stay out of the laser fire then flew at top speed right at each other.

"Wait for it..." Scott said steadying himself. "Wait for it..."  
"Now!"

Thane and Scott both turned right to get out of each others way and the hawk twins crashed their wings on each other.

"How did we-"  
"-Not see that coming." They said one after the other then in unison shouted.  
"Back to the cruiser." With that they flew as fast as they could away.

"Yes! It worked Scott!" Thane cheered.  
"Of course it worked." Scott said with pride and then to himself said "Can't believe that actually worked."

Charles caught up with the two and shook his head. "Head back to the station for repairs you two."  
When Scott was about to protest he looked at his shields and the two complied and no sooner had they flown in Diana flew out and began shooting fighters down left in right yelling as she did so.

Her eyes were red from crying but there was no mistake what was in them now and Charles was glad they were on the same side at the moment.

Victor also flew out of the hanger of a Hunter Cruiser he was on and yelled at Diana.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stick to the plan!"  
As he spoke he fired warning shots at her but she merely barrel rolled out of the way and returned fire.

"And take all the heat for you guys?! You were going to abandon me!"

Charles joined the conversation "Truely hell has no fury... He's all your's Diana."

Victor swore as Diana fired at Victor again. The dog fight soon followed as Katt, Alicia, Eva and Charles cleared the rest of the fighters.

Sensing defeat and possible death he shot a Nova bomb at an asteroid and the following explosion covered his escape and the last cruiser fled the battle.

Diana shot at the cruiser in vain and Katt formed on her wing. "Diana honey?" Katt said with her silky voice trying to calm the rabbit down. "You showed him but we need to stick to the task okay?"

Diana let out a few deep breath before answering.  
"Okay..."

Everyone docked in the hanger bay and before going to the Rek room each member of the team took turns comforting Diana one at a time.  
Scott was the last to do so and all he did was look at her and there seemed to be an understanding between the two and she hugged him tightly. Scott admitted later that he thought he broke something but he didn't.


End file.
